Odd's Thoughts
by KariHatsuKito
Summary: Odd remembers when Xana turned him into zombie and made him bit Ulrich. Odd apologizes for it and finds out something he knew but never realized. Fluffy oneshot, OddxUlrich.
1. Chapter 1

I absolutely think Code Lyoko is awesome and rocks to the core of Miguzi. I have to watch it everyday, even if its a rerun. Today's episode was 'Attack of The Zombies'. I thought about Odd being zombified and taken control of by Xana. I mean did he fight Xana's control, put up any resistance? He's a little oneshot, you probably wouldn't believe it, but a fluffy UlrichxOdd. Fluff and stuff! Don't like, don't read! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. On with the story!

Prologue:

'I don't remember what happened!' Odd thought. ' Kiwi bit me and everything became hazy. I could feel something pushing me away, but I just pushed back. I felt my head hit the ground as someone jumped on me, and blacked out.'

'I awoke and saw Ulrich, Sissi, and Millie. But I was not in control, then I hear a voice scream at me to obey him. I knew it was Xana. It told me bad things.' _'Kill Ulrich! Kill him!'_ 'No, I won't do it!' Odd screamed in his thoughts. 'Ulrich's my friend, my best friend! I won't let you hurt him Xana!" 'I push a little but Xana, still in control, knocks Ulrich down, trying to bite him. Once or twice, I pull my head away with Ulrich's help but to no avail. I bite his hand and at the same time, I hear Jer's strained voice returning us back in time to start that part of the day over!'

Story Start:

'_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make the first impression_

_I found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_ '

"Hey, Ulrich?" Odd started. "What'cha drawing?" Odd noticed that the brunette-haired boy looked over at him several times.

"I can't tell you till I'm done!" Ulrich said, looking at Odd. He turned back to his work and after another five minutes, sat up and passed the sketchbook across the walkway between their beds. "Here!"

Odd looked at the paper and his eyes widened slightly. On the page was a well-drawn picture of himself petting Kiwi while laying on his bed, stomach down, feet in the air. Odd blushed, slightly. "It's really good Ulrich, wow, may I keep it?"

"Yea, I got plenty mo...!" Ulrich trailed off, knowing what he said, blushing furiously. "Sorry..." He looked away.

"Hey, Ulrich, remember when Xana zombified me and most of the other students except you, Sissi and Millie?" Odd asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, why?" Ulrich asked, looking at Odd funny at wondering why he wanted to bring something up that happened two or three months ago. "What about it?"

"Well, when took over me, I was still a bit in control, I could see everyone and I tried to stop Xana from controlling me. He told me to kill you! I didn't know why, but that just stabbed me. Right here!" Odd put his fist to his chest. "I kept trying harder to prevent him from biting you. In the end, you know what happened. I eventually bit you, but only because he was stronger and more persistant. I wasn't, I didn't try hard enough, and for that I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Odd, I was never mad at you to begin with." Ulrich said simply.

"No, I mean I'm sorry I couldn't...save you...it hurt me,...right here!" Odd, yet again, put his hand to his chest, right at his heart.

"...wha...what, you are..." Ulrich trailed off as Odd got up and moved himself to Ulrich's bed. "I'm sorry!" Odd threw his arms around Ulrich's shoulders. The brunette was shocked, but soon wrapped his arms around Odd's small waist and pulled him into his lap to comfort him.

Odd pulled away softly, but kept his arms behind Ulrich's head and Ulrich still had his arms around Odd's waist. Ulrich moved his head closer to Odd's and pressed his lips to Odd's. Ulrich pushed them down across the bed, Odd on the bottom, Ulrich lay atop Odd. Ulrich's tongue automatically whipped out and slid seductively across Odd's lips. Odd opened his mouth and allowed Ulrich's tongue in. Ulrich's tongue darted through Odd's mouth, massaging Odd's tongue. Ulrich's hands roamed up Odd's shirt and massaged the skin. Odd's fingers tangled themselves in Ulrich's hair. Odd caught Ulrich's tongue and began sucking out it, earning a moan out of Ulrich. Ulrich's tongue moved farther into Odd's mouth and down his throat a bit, getting a loud moan out of Odd. They pulled away for oxygen and looked in each others eyes'.

"W...wow! (pant)" Odd said.

"Mmm...(licks lips)!' Ulrich moaned softly.

"Who...knew you...were su...such a goo...good kisser, Ul...Ulrich!" Odd said, slowly starting to catch his breath. "Can I have... another one?" he asked, breathing next to Ulrich's ear, sending shivers down Ulrich's spine.

"Su...sure!" Ulrich dove into the opportunity. Once again, open-mouthed, Odd went into Ulrich's mouth. They broke apart. "You're not so bad yourself!"

"Thanks, Ulrich, I do really care about you. I really always have, just so you know!" Odd said, smiling at Ulrich.

"And for some reason I think I knew all along but just didn't believe our friendship was anymore than that." Ulrich said. "But I love you Odd! Remember that okay?"

"Of course, I will!" Odd said, as he curled up in Ulrich's arms. They both lied down and fell asleep, after Odd retrieved his blanket and pillow off his bed and pulled it over to Ulrich's bed.

Owari

R&R please!


	2. Authors Note

Arigatou, for all the great reviews, I enjoy knowing people like my stories. I like writing them and reading them. I can see one person didn't like it though and I feel bad. But who cares what you think Railik, I mean I got other reviews so I'll just use your flame to heat my unheated house. HAHA!

Railik- Thanks for the review but if you don't like something, just dun say anything at all...

concreteHeart- Thank you for your nice review, I thought it was adorable too!

Starfiregirl5671- Thank for the review, I appreciate it!

FTiger- Thank you for the awesome review, if you want to get more yaoi, I would suggest going to they have a few good ones, some lemons too! I find alot of good stuff there!

Dragon C. Chan- Thank for the review!

I hope everyone else that reads this fanfic likes it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And remember people, all flames will be used to heat my house! CHA! Ja Ne!


End file.
